


"It's Coming Right Now!" a daddybatch fic for anon.

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rushed delivery ends up with Ben delivering his second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Coming Right Now!" a daddybatch fic for anon.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a delivery of Bens second child with his wife. ps love your page so much I die

The day had be fairly quiet and uneventful, little Jenna was playing quietly in the playroom with her dolls.   
“Jenna benna, what would you like for lunch today?” You called out down the hall to her.  
“Nut butter and jelly.” She said as she walked towards the kitchen, she called peanut butter ‘nut butter’ for some reason, it made you and Ben laugh whenever she said it.

"Okay sweetie, mummy will make it for you." You replied as you started getting together everything. Ben was at the production office today for a few hours, he said he wanted to stay home incase you went into labor. You were very close to your due date, Jenna had arrived four weeks early but this little one waited until it was time to come out. You urged Benedict to go to work telling him you were fine and the baby would come for another few days at least. He wanted to call his parents over but you refused.  
“Ben, I will be fine. Go do some work and we will be here when you get home.” You told him.

After lunch Jenna went down for a nap and you thought about having a nap as well so you set your alarm and laid down on the bed. You had been so tired lately that it didn’t take long to get to sleep.

Awaking what seemed like a few moments but was actually an hour later, you moved to get out of bed when a pain hit you. Holding your belly and breathing through it you put it off and turned your alarm off again to head downstairs and clean up. Ten minutes later another pain shot to your lower abdomen, this one caused you to grab onto the chair that was directly beside you at the moment. You walked around and the pain went away, Braxton Hicks contractions you thought to yourself. By the time Jenna was up from her nap you started to get contractions every five minutes, and they were getting worse.

"Hello?" Ben answered the phone, you decided to call him.

"Ben, I don’t want to alarm you but…I believe I’ve gone into labor."

"Are you have contractions? Has your water broke?" Ben sounded worried.

"I’ve been having contractions for a few hours now but put them off to false contractions. My water hasn’t broke yet."

"A few hours! Honey you should have called me! I’m only my way out the door right now. Call my parents and get them to come over, no scratch that, get Tom to come over and take Jenna, he’s closer. I’ll call my parents, I hope I will get there before they do but just incase I run into any problems I want someone there with you." Ben spoke fast.

"Don’t panic Benedict, I’ll be alright." You wanted him to stop as he was upsetting you.

"Call Tom now, I’m on my way. I love you." Ben hung up the phone to call his parents. You called Tom like he had requested.

"Tom, hey it’s _______, Ben wanted me to call you and….." Another contraction cut you off.

”_______, what’s the matter?!? Are you alright?” Tom asked.

"Wait…" You breathed.

"I’m on my way over now." He hung up and rushed to the house. He lived just around the corner and he could get there quickly.

"Mummy?" Jenna asked as she saw you in pain.

"I’m okay sweetheart, Uncle Tom is on the way over to play with you. Isn’t that nice?" You managed to say as the pain passed.

A knock at the door signaled his arrival and you got up and opened the door. Poor Tom was so worried, he had it written all over his face.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I ran here as fast as I could!"

"Tom I’m fine, Benedict made me call you. I just need someone to keep Jenna occupied so she doesn’t see me in pain." You said just as another contraction his and to bent over. Tom caught you and helped you to the chair. Suddenly you felt a rush of water and you were wet.

"My water broke." You now were getting a bit concerned.

"What do I do?!" Toms eyes looked over your face.

"Just get me a towel and I will take care of the rest." You said as you held your stomach.  
**********  
“Ben, where are you?” You called him on his mobile a half hour later, contractions were getting closer and closer together.   
“I’m three miles away babe, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Ben tried to comfort you.   
“I don’t know if I can wait a few moments! I need you here now!” You cried.  
“I’ll be right there, just breathe and hang in there.”

Tom insisted on taking you to the hospital but you refused. Someone needed to watch Jenna because you didn’t want her in the hospital with all the germs going around right now.   
Wanda and Timothy showed up soon and Wanda helped you upstairs.  
“You don’t have time to get to the hospital dear, we need you to get in bed.” Wanda helped you upstairs and covered the bed in towels and blankets.

“Owwww…” You screamed as you could feel the baby dropping into the birth canal.

"Breathe deep ________, you can do this." Wanda coached you.

"I want Benedict, he’s got to be here!" You sobbed.

"He’s on his way right now dear but you need to concentrate on this baby."

”__________!” Ben called for you as he rushed in the front door.

"BEN!!" You called back from the bed. Footsteps rushed upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Ben…" You cried for him.

"Hey, I’m right here. I’m here now baby, your going to be fine. We need to get you to the hospital."

"There isn’t time Benedict, the baby is coming, here and you and I are going to deliver it." Wanda said.

"Me?!? Here? I don’t know how to deliver a baby!" Ben started to panic.

"Oh my god!" You were starting to panic too.

"Women have delivered babies at home for millions of years darling, we can get through this with the help of a paramedic." Wanda tried to calm you both down.

"It coming! I need to push." You screamed in pain and fear.

"Push?!?" Ben looked to you and his mum for answers.

"Push when you get your next contraction darling." Wanda said as she repeated what the 999 operator was telling her.

"Ben, I’m so scared." Tears streamed down your cheeks.

"It’s going to be alright darling, we can get through anything together, okay?" Benedict stroked your knee and held your hand.

"I want to get to the hospital!"

"We have no time sweetheart, we are going to do it right here." Benedict insisted.

On the next contraction you took a breath and pushed down.

"Push push push darling, I’m right here." Ben said as he sat between your legs and held your legs up a bit.

"One…two…three…" Wanda counted by your side, Benedict looked absolutely green.

"Ahhhh!" You screamed as the baby got closer to crowning.

"I’ve got you darling, you’re doing so good." Benedict rubbed your legs."Push again darling." He begged and you did.

"Oh my god!!! Pull it out!" You screamed.

"No honey, you’re doing it baby, you are doing fantastic darling." Ben looked your eyes and made you concentrate.

"One…two…three…" Wanda started to count again as you pushed down.

"Ow!!!!" The baby was so close now you could feel yourself stretching. "I can’t do this, I can’t Benedict, I’m sorry." You cried.

"You are going so good honey." Ben said as he massaged the area around the baby’s head to try to stretch it a bit more like the operator on the phone told Wanda to do.

The paramedics came in just as the baby’s head came out.

"Ben!!" You screamed louder.

"Almost there honey." He didn’t move for the paramedics, they talked him through it.

"Dammit!! Please Benedict get it out!!" The shoulders were trying to come out now.

"Just push a few more times for me _______." Ben coached you.

"Ah ah ah!" You breathed fast as the baby’s shoulders were out and Ben pulled it out all the way and placed it on your belly.

"It’s a boy!" Benedict cried tears of joy. The paramedics took his previous place and got the baby’s lungs cleared and he started crying.

"You did it sweetheart, you did it. Thank you so much." Benedict cried as he kissed you and rubbed your forehead gently. You cried too as you saw your baby boy in your arms.

"We did it Ben. Thank you, Thank you so much. Thanks Wanda for helping us." Tears streamed down your face. Ben’s big bright smile made everything alright.

"We are going to take you and the baby to the hospital to get checked out. Since you had a c-section last time we need to make sure noting tore." The paramedics said after the placenta was birthed and they cleaned you up.

"Can my daughter see her first?" You asked.

"Yes, you’re doing just fine right now so we can let her and your other guest see before we leave." The paramedic said. Wanda headed down to get Jenna, Tom and Timothy from the living room.

"I love you." Ben whispered in your ear as he wiped your tears away.

"I love you Benedict."

"Mummy, Daddy?" Jenna said as Timothy carried her into the room and placed her on the bed beside you.

"Meet your baby brother Caleb." Benedict said as Jenna looked at the little bundle in your arms.

"Can he wear my doll clothes?" She asked innocently.

"He isn’t that small baby girl." You laughed and wiped a rear from your eye.

"Uncle Tom, grandpa l, look at him!" Jenna pointed to her baby brother as she turned around to get them.

“He’s so cute. Congratulations guys.” Tom said.

"Hello my little grandson." Timothy smiled ear to ear as he looked at him.

"Thank you all for your help." Ben said with another tear in his eye, he quickly wiped it away before Tom came over and have him huge hug.

"Congratulations man, you did great. I can’t imagine having to deliver a baby." Tom laughed.

"Thanks for coming over and taking care of things until my parents and I could get here." Ben said as he still hung onto the hug then wiped his eyes again.

"Okay guys let’s go get checked out." Ben said.

The paramedics got you downstairs and on a stretcher. Ben rode along and held the baby until Caleb was taken by the nursery nurses to get checked. Everyone check out just fine and was just kept over night for observations.

Later that night you all rested comfortably in the room. Caleb was asleep in his bassinet beside your bed and Ben reclined in a chair on the other side of your bed.

"I’m so proud of you honey." Ben held your hand.

"I couldn’t have done it without you babe. I’m proud of you, you delivered your son." You beamed.


End file.
